welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda Selwyn/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Fidelity - Regina Spektor =Aesthetics= Character Aesthetic/Andromeda Selwyn Andy The Reformer *(b. March 10th, 2011) Cassie Ventura as a Turkish Van cat Andromeda grew up much like her father had. She was born in Peterhead, Aberdeenshire and raised in Rutherglen, South Lanarkshire. Her father Ofeus had taken up work in the Shawfield region. Her mother Thelxinoë was ecstatic to leave Peterhead, she frequently grows restless settled in one location. Andromeda's grandparents, Thelxinoë's mother Lauraisia Johnson and Orfeus' father Elphias Selwyn both come from Pure-Blood families. Their families were involved with a then unknown possession cult. Thelxinoë and Orfeus were the first children born of cult members, their marriage was arranged soon after their gender's were confirmed. Thelxinoë is a unique woman. She was raised as a vegetarian, but during all five of her pregnancies she craved meat, specifically pork. The sight, smell and taste will always remind Thelxinoë of motherhood. Orfeus was the sweetest father-to-be. He treated her as if she were a fragile, and priceless object. Thelxinoë did not want to lose that sense of affection. Over a period of six years Thelxinoë and Ofeus had five children, three of which survived. Thelxinoë suffered emotionally after losing her first two children; Carius (a tragic stillbirth) and Agave (who unfortunately died a neonatal death after only three days of life). Cassia was terrified all through her pregnancies with Creon, Andromeda, and Antigone. She worried she would carry them to term only to lose them, if they survived that long. Thelxinoë clung to her surviving children forming a strong attachment to her middle daughter. From the ages of 7 through 10, Andromeda began to grow apart from her mother. Andromeda was always at her mother's side since the day she was born. Even after Antigone was born Andromeda still wedged her way in. The separation between her and her mother was internally devastating for Andromeda. Her mother was her closest friend. Andromeda was closer to both her parents than either of her siblings, she felt closer to her mother in her youth, and has grown to favor her father much more. Her mother and father quickly became fed up with her "bad dreams", they scolded her for endlessly going on about the "nightmares" she had. The wild stories they believed she must have been making up, the lies about spirits that only she could see, for her random disappearances at any time of the day or night. How whenever she came into contact with them she would black out, only to wake up in strange places with no memory of how she got there. Her parents thought Andromeda was acting out for attention. Her father thought he understood why Andromeda would feel ignored, he had an older sister, and at one point in his life he felt the same way. He wished that his daughter was not so dramatic about her place in the family. As parents Thelxinoë and Orfeus made the decision to force their children to attend Beauxbâtons. Creon graduated in 2025, Antigone began her first year in 2026. Andromeda attended as well, until her fourth year. Apparently Andromeda has "a behavioral problem" beloved to stem from issues in her home-life. Her parents remained uninformed due to Andromeda's constant interfering, her ingenious use of strangers, and magic to fill the role of parental units. By Andromeda's own admission she never felt her parents needed to be involved because she had not done anything wrong. She served all of her punishments for her disruption with no complaints. While negative reinforcement did not prevent her from making the same choices, nevertheless she restrained herself, in class at least. Unfortunately Andromeda was caught over four dozen times pulling pranks on students, and faculty alike. She was even caught in a compromising situation with a fellow student, and ultimately she was expelled because of it. :Dream Job — Death Chamber - Hall of Prophecies - Being Division Department of Mysteries · Unspeakable — Medium :Goals — "Be spirit free" :Hobbies — Transfiguration · Occlumency Pets Meade (Ball Python) Grimstone (Tawny Owl) Wand Apple, Phoenix Feather :Boggart & Why — Her family being harmed by spirits *She has always seen spirits congregate around her family, it was how she first discovered her "sensitivity" to possession. They never harmed but her family, but they repeatedly possessed her. :Patronus — Sheep (Vulnerable, Adventurous) :Innocent, Simple, Vulnerable, Brave, Adventurous, Pure, Gentle, Peaceful :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Pineapple, Cassava chips, Jamaica pepper Her favorite fruit is Pineapple, she love to snack of Cassava chips, her mother uses Jamaica pepper in her "Famous Black peas" recipe Family fiat voluntas dei = The will of God be done Selwyn Family Mike Epps Cássia Ávila Stephen Curry Britt Oldford (Lianne Charlotte Barnes) :Relationship With Family — Adoration ---- :Relationship Status — Eternal Bachelorette :Orientation — Pomo (Polysexual/Pansexual) :First Kiss — girl she hexed in fourth year ; Micaela Hernandes :Virginity — *technically Magali Sousa* :Physical Attraction — Dark hair (oblivious to preference) :Personality Attraction — Big ego, she likes a person with high self-esteem, or leadership qualities :Love Language — Physical Touch :Act Around Crush — Smiles or grins a lot :Flirting Skills — Snark/Sass :Current Loves — :Platonic Loves — Kylie "BG" Washburn (BFFF) :Possible Loves — Casper Gideon (Crush 6th Year), Hazelle de Castillo (Crush 5th Year) :Past Loves — Liam Hollingsworth (Crush 5th Year) :Kids — :Marriage — (believes she should marry; a man) :Jealousy — RP History Andromeda Selwyn/RPs Category:Expiry